Un bosque en casa
by yusha
Summary: Cuando Temari era niña, le gustaba imaginar que en el pequeño jardín invernadero de su madre crecía una inmensidad de árboles y plantas capaces de dar sombra a un montón de pequeños animales.


**Aviso:** Este fic forma parte del _Reto Fanfic 2018: 12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos_.

 **MAYO:** Un fanfic basado en una idea que tenías de niño.

* * *

.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC . Mundo Ninja .

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 2822.

.

* * *

 **Un bosque en casa.**

.

Cuando Temari era niña, le gustaba imaginar que en el pequeño jardín invernadero de su madre crecía una inmensidad de árboles y plantas capaces de dar sombra a un montón de pequeños animales que orgullosa presumía a sus compañeros de clase con quien se codeaba mañana tras mañana.

―Tenemos flores de todo tipo que crecen del tamaño de mis piernas, y hay un cervatillo que come el pasto verde que crece en la tierra. También tenemos conejos con los que todos los días bajo a jugar, son muy mansos así que puedo cargarlos con mis manos y acariciarlos todo el tiempo que quiera ―decía la chiquilla con tanta seguridad que nadie se atrevía a poner en duda su palabra.

Era la hija del Kazekage y si lo pensaban, aquello podría ser muy factible considerando las influencias del mandamás de la aldea.

Después de todo, ¿quién sabía si no tendrían toda esa flora y fauna escondida bajo tierra en los sótanos o cimientos de la Torre?

No obstante la credibilidad ciega que los niños tenían en las palabras de Temari, los más allegados a la niña como lo era su tío Yashamaru y su tutor Baki, sabían que aquello no era más que un producto de a imaginación de la niña, un deseo provocado por la sequedad e infertilidad de la tierra del país en que vivían y una añoranza de una compañía tierna y cariñosa que al morir su madre se había manifestado en la dulce niñita de rubia cabellera, que con el paso del tiempo y bajo las exigencias de su padre, el Kazekage, se olvidó completamente de sus fantasías de tener un bosque en casa para concentrarse en su entrenamiento como ninja.

.

.

.

La primera vez que Temari salió con su equipo no solo de la aldea sino del País del Viento en una misión sencilla de genin, se encontró con ese mundo en que los árboles crecían y creaban sombras tan frescas y agradables que al fin comprendió los motivos de su padre al querer que su aldea se convirtiera en una de las grandes potencias mundiales ninja, aún a costa de convertir a Gaara en ese ser sanguinario que le daba miedo y le preocupaba a partes iguales.

De alguna manera, entendía que todo se trataba no solo de intereses personales sino del bien común, de darle a cada uno de los aldeanos una mejor calidad de vida, un sitio más verde y menos árido en que vivir. Pensando de esa manera Temari se comprometió a la causa, entregando cada minuto del día a su entrenamiento para convertirse no solo en una kunoichi sino en una mujer a la altura de las situaciones, pensando siempre en lo que sería mejor para la misión, para su aldea, para sus hermanos...

Por eso, cuando Baki le informó que no participaría en los exámenes chunin por ordenes de su padre y que debía esperar a que Gaara estuviera en edad de hacerlo, aunque significara para ella un retraso en su prolífica carrera como ninja, Temari acató pacíficamente la orden y dividió su tiempo entre su entrenamiento y el invernadero de su madre.

Desde que su tío Yashamaru había muerto, Temari se había hecho cargo de las plantas que habían sido de su madre, descubriendo que el lugar era mucho más pequeño de lo que antes se había imaginado aunque sin poner tanto empeño como hasta ese momento en que el resto de su clase se marchaba a Konoha.

En el fondo, ella sabía que debía ser paciente y esperar a que su momento llegara, años más tarde cuando Gaara también estuviera listo; debía aprovechar (los tres, si contaba a Kankuro) ese tiempo extra para prepararse más y afinar sus habilidades, especializarse todavía más en su técnica de viento para que cuando llegara su tiempo ninguno de los tres fallara. Así que entrenaron, mucho y con todas sus fuerzas y empeño.

No obstante, una parte de ella sentía su ego herido al no poder ver uno de sus mayores anhelos cumplidos, viéndose obligada a esperar, mientras que los demás chicos de su clase lo lograban.

Por eso, después de enfocar sus fuerzas y prácticamente destrozar sus campos de entrenamientos de por si llenos de piedras, arena y escombros, la hija mayor del Kazekage se encerraba en el viejo invernadero de su madre, dedicando el resto de su atención en las pequeñas plantas que día a día luchaban por sobrevivir, regándolas noche a noche, a veces trasplantándolas a macetas un poco más grandes cuando en las que estaban les quedaban pequeñas, moviendolas de su sitio a otro en que se sintieran mejor, y cuando no había nada más que hacerles, tan solo quedándose ahí abajo con ellas, observándolas durante largas horas...

.

.

.

―¿Crees que algún día Suna sea como Konoha?

La pregunta formulada por su hermano atrajo la atención de Temari que aún avanzando echó un vistazo hacia atrás, al camino despejado en medio del bosque que los llevaba hacia Konoha, la aldea de la que se marchaban dejando tras de sí caos y destrucción.

Y sin embargo, Temari sabía que no les darían la espalda.

Su padre había sido asesinado a manos de Orochimaru, quien aprovechándose de los deseos de Raza por darle a su pueblo un mayor estatus, los había engañado. Ellos, sin saberlo, habían declarado la guerra a una aldea amiga, destrozando árboles, edificios y tierra a su paso, para cumplir los deseos de alguien más.

Al final la mayoría de los involucrados no había sobrevivido; habían sido demasiadas bajas, muchos los destrozos causados, y tras averiguar que el responsable no era Raza y ser derrotado Gaara, todo había terminado para ellos que volvían a casa, su objetivo olvidado y sus sueños vapuleados tanto o más que la propia Konoha, que pese a todo les había perdonado.

¿Sería alguna vez Suna como Konoha?, preguntó Gaara y Temari lo meditó.

Había en aquella verde aldea muchos y muy buenos ninjas, hombres y mujeres fuertes, valientes, arriesgados; ella había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a algunos de ellos, no solo durante la guerra sino antes, durante los exámenes en los que, pese a ser derrotada por el niñato Nara, había obtenido su preciado nombramiento como chunin.

Al pensar en ello sonrió.

Sabía que todos en Konoha se repondrían, reconstruirían su aldea, plantarían árboles en donde éstos fueron derribados, habría plantas y jardínes en donde fueron arrancados o pisados, incluso, Temari se atrevía a pensar que habrían más áreas verdes incluso en donde antes no las había y la aldea volvería a ser tan próspera, verde y llena de vida como antes de que ellos la destruyeran, todo porque toda la gente en Konoha tenían lo que llamaban _la voluntad de fuego_ , lo cual, para ella, era suficiente para tener la certeza de que saldrían de aquella situación. Entonces, mirando a los ojos claros de su hermano, le respondió.

―Sí, lo creo ―dijo, porque así como Konoha tenía a todos esos ninjas fuertes, Suna los tenía a ellos, a los tres hermanos de la arena que convertirían Suna en un lugar tan próspero y vivo como su padre deseó.

.

.

.

Para cuando Gaara fue nombrado Kazekage, Temari y él ya habían transformado el pequeño invernadero en un lugar de al menos el doble de su tamaño.

Encargarse de las plantas en el invernadero había resultado terapéutico para él y siendo honestos, con todas esas noches en vela le había quitado a su hermana casi todo el trabajo de cuidar y atender sus plantas de las que a veces Kankuro se aprovechaba.

―Esta planta tiene efectos soporíferos, servirá muy bien en mis venenos ―decía a veces, cuando Gaara o la misma Temari lo encontraban cortando alguna de las plantas sin siquiera avisar.

Cuando ocurría eso Gaara usualmente no decía nada, pero Temari que detestaba ver la manera en que su hermano maltrataba las plantas solía regañarlo y pedirle que usara al menos unas tijeras.

―No vaya a ser que sus efectos soporíferos te maten ―terminaba entonces ella alzando la voz en un grito, viéndolo escapar antes de resoplar y tomar las tijeras para resarcir el daño ella misma.

Entonces ella y Gaara se sumían en un absoluto pero muy cómodo silencio, compartiendo tiempo juntos en una actividad que ambos disfrutaban hasta que el sueño le ganaba o Gaara debía volver a sus actividades laborales.

Aquella noche, por ejemplo, su hermanito se encargaba de implantar una flor sobre uno de sus cactus y Temari había estado observándolo en silencio, tanto a él como al cactus que se veía mucho mejor con esa flor color rosa brillante que ella no sabía de dónde había salido.

Él no le dio oportunidad de preguntar cuando, de la nada comenzó a hablar.

―Escuché que viajarás a Konoha ―dijo, haciendo como si en realidad no hubiera sido él quien hubiera dado la orden sino que alguien más lo hizo por él. Temari poniéndose de pie y estirándose, asintió. Era su hora de dormir si quería salir al otro día a tiempo.

―Lo haré, salgo mañana temprano ―le dijo con una sonrisa, esperando que de alguna manera Gaara no se preocupara por ella.

Si bien no era la primera vez que Temari salía de la aldea, lo cierto era que sería la primera vez que lo haría en solitario y aunque él no lo decía, ella creía que podría estar un poco preocupado y le parecía algo muy tierno de su parte. Como respuesta su hermano asintió, terminó de dar los últimos ajustes a su cactus y entonces la miró.

―¿Podrías traer algunas semillas de algún árbol? He estado pensando y quizás hay una manera de que tengamos algunos en las calles principales ―pidió, y tras un parpadeo Temari asintió.

―Si claro ―dijo aunque un poco confundida.

El pelirrojo entonces asintió y sin pronunciar palabra alguna volvió a sus actividades con los cactus mientras Temari tras desearle buenas noches se marchaba, dudando si de verdad Gaara se había preocupado o todo ese tiempo había querido pedirle aquel favor.

No obstante eso, después de cumplir con sus obligaciones en Konoha como embajadora y siendo guiada en todo momento por Shikamaru, volvió a casa a toda prisa llevando consigo lo que le había pedido Gaara.

No fue hasta varios días después, cuando el Kazekage se recuperó por completo del ataque sufrido por Akatsuki en que le extrajeron el bijuu y la anciana Chiyo entregó su vida para salvarlo, que junto a Kankuro los tres hermanos se reunieron en el invernadero y plantaron las primeras semillas de lo que pretendían que se convirtiera en los primeros árboles del futuro bosque de Suna.

.

.

.

―¿Se puede saber a dónde demonios me llevas Shikamaru?

Siguiéndolo por un diminuto sendero en el bosque que los llevaba cada vez más profundo entre los árboles Temari exigió una respuesta que, aunque ansiada, no le fue otorgada.

―No seas problemática, casi termina ―contestó evasivo, volviendo a sumirlos a ambos en un profundo silencio.

Después de la guerra en que habían sobrevivido a duras penas y un ataque de meteoritos que casi acaba con la Tierra, podría decirse que aquella era la primera vez que Temari visitaba Konoha, nada más y nada menos que para la boda de Naruto y Hinata a la que había ido con sus hermanos.

Una fiesta sencilla, pequeña y muy bonita de la que Shikamaru la había sacado diciendo que quería mostrarle algo.

Temari supuso que sería algo así como hermosos parques llenos de topiarios y que vería las más hermosas figuras hechas en algunos arbustos y árboles de tamaño aceptable (algo muy factible en Konoha dada su geografía) como la que quería poner Gaara en Suna ahora que habían dado con un manto acuífero subterraneo surgido a raíz de la guerra y los meteorítos, pero en su lugar el Nara la había llevado a bosque por un caminito digno de película de terror.

Hasta que por fin se detuvo, suspiró y giró.

Durante algunos segundos Shikamaru se mantuvo frente a ella obstruyendo su visión: sus oscuros ojos fijos en los verdes de ella, una de sus manos alzándose como si estuviera dispuesto a acariciar cuidadosamente la piel de las mejillas femeninas, aunque a último segundo se arrepintió y acabó rascándose la cabeza y mirando a lo alto de los árboles, no obstante haciendo a Temari sonrojar.

Ninguno de los dos sonrió ni dijo nada durante unos instantes, evadiéndose uno al otro aunque sin ninguno moverse, hasta que él, suspirando, giró y se apartó dando otro par de tentativos pasos esta vez hacia la izquierda, dejándole ver a la rubia una pequeña zona desprovista de arbustos en donde crecía únicamente pasto entre árboles altos.

―¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? ―preguntó de pronto aunque con tranquilidad Shikamaru, aún antes de que Temari diera un nuevo paso. Ella, sobreponiéndose de inmediato lo miró aunque él seguía enfocando su atención en otra dirección.

―¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Dirigiendo sus pasos al sitio en que él aguardaba preguntó.

La pregunta que él había formulado le parecía que era retórica, porque Shikamaru no era el tipo de hombre nostálgico que gustara de rememorar el pasado. Ella lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saberlo: habían transcurrido cerca de 6 años desde ese momento, días, a veces horas indefinidas e intermitentes pasadas a su lado, aprendiendo las cosas que le gustaban y disgustaban, descubriendo una a una sus manías que a veces la hartaban y otras la divertían.

Si lo analizaba, en realidad habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos desde ese tiempo al actual: discusiones, peleas, regaños, apoyo mutuo, la muerte de personas cercanas durante la guerra, e incluso ellos con esfuerzos habían logrado sobrevivir a esa batalla... y sin embargo ella lo recordaba. ¿Cómo olvidarlo, si de una manera u otra Shikamaru se había vuelto una parte importante de su propia vida?

De pronto, antes de que Shikamaru pudiera explicarlo, a unos metros del sitio en que ambos se habían parado Temari escuchó el crujir de unas hojas y vio aparecer un ciervo. Y después otro, y al cabo de unos minutos otro más, y la rubia no sabía qué le sorprendía más, si el sigilo que tenían aquellos animales de aparecer frente a ellos o su falta de miedo al encontrarlos ahí, actuando como si ni ella ni Shikamaru existieran en su mismo plano.

Entonces Shikamaru tocó su mano, sus dedos apenas rozando los de ella en un gesto tan puro y sincero que aceleró su corazón.

―Este es el bosque del clan Nara, el bosque de mi familia... y quiero que sea tuyo ―dijo Shikamaru en voz baja, sus palabras rompiendo el silencio en que se encontraban sin molestar en absoluto a los ciervos que siguieron buscando su alimento en el suelo.

Temari lo miró, sus dedos temblando junto a los de Shikamaru que aguardó a que ella encontrara las palabras que instantes después pronunció.

―¿Estás... regalándome un bosque? ―dijo, sus ojos verdes fijos en los de Shikamaru cuya expresión pasó de la tranquilidad a la confusión.

―¿Que...? Yo no...

―¿Entonces? ―Le interrumpió ceñuda―. Shikamaru si no te explicas...

―Serás problemática ―esta vez fue él quien interrumpió, todo su cuerpo girando para quedar de frente a ella cuyo corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando los dedos de él se abrieron paso entre los de ella, entrelazándose con firmeza.

Temari en ese momento se preguntó si Shikamaru sabía o no lo guapo que a veces le parecía... y entonces lo escuchó.

―Yo quiero que seas parte de mi familia y estoy diciéndote que quiero que seas mi esposa.

Y Temari comprendió.

.

.

.

A Temari le gustaba salir a caminar por las mañanas, sentir el frescor matutino en su rostro, escuchar las hojas de los árboles meciéndose al compás del viento, ver a los ciervos pasar frente a ella sin inmutarse por su presencia y a veces recolectar las frutas silvestres que encontraba.

Y cada vez que eso pasaba y Shikamaru tenía la oportunidad de verla ahí, tan tranquila y al mismo tiempo tan feliz, el moreno no podía evitar mirarla en silencio y sonreír.

―¿Por qué a mamá le gusta pasar tanto tiempo en el bosque? ―preguntó una vez el pequeño Shikadai dándole una mirada a su madre que estaba de pie en medio de los árboles si hacer absolutamente nada más que mirar hacia las altas ramas, mientras él y su papá se mantenían a cierta distancia, después de un largo rato buscándola.

Shikamaru, que sostenía la mano de su pequeño hijo se encogió de hombros y lo miró.

―¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? ―dijo esbozando su media sonrisa y Shikadai, mirando de nuevo a su madre, soltó la mano de su padre y corrió hacia ella asustando a los ciervos en el proceso y ganándose al mismo tiempo la atención de su madre, que al verlo sonrió y se agachó abriendo los brazos para recibirlo con un enorme abrazo, mientras Shikamaru con pasos tranquilos se acercaba.

.

.

.

 **F I N**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Cuando vi en la lista de retos el que tocaba para este mes, me preocupé porque no me acordaba de ninguna idea que tuviera de niña, pero entonces me acordé de la mentirota que le decía a mis amigas de la primaria sobre que tenía todo un bosque en la azotea de mi casa y que en realidad era un rectángulo de tierra de como un metro por 2 que mi papá tenía, ya ni me acuerdo por qué, y eso fue lo que me salvó e inspiró para este pequeño fic que escribí con mucho amor._

 _La elección de personajes fue instintiva, amo a Temari y amo a Shikamaru, y ellos encajaban para lo que quería hacer así que doblemente felíz de poder hacer esta historia de ellos que son mi OTP aunque es un fic más bien Slice of life y Family, que espero disfrutaran igual._

 _En fin, de antemano agradezco su tiempo, sus reviews si es que los hay y nada, que tengan un precioso día, tarde, noche o lo que sea._

 _Saludos ;)_


End file.
